


Jar of Hearts

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Jar of Hearts

Seeing Cain across the room, you felt like your heart would explode. His blue eyes begged you to move closer, but you couldn’t. Turning, you rushed away from him, away from the man that broke you. The only thing that could come from heading towards him was regret, and pain. You weren’t a shell of a person anymore, and you never wanted to be that again. He was the one that had captured your heart completely, and then lost it.

“Y/N!” You heard his voice and your heart raced. “Y/N!” He called out again, rushing after you. “Wait.” Cain followed you out into the street, into the drizzling night.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, his voice the only thing that you heard, the one thing you wanted to block out. He caught up to you and stepped in front of you. “Leave me alone.” You spat.

He gave you that knee-weakening smile. “I’ve been trying to find you. Wanted to see what you were up to. Thought that maybe we could get a cup of coffee?” He suggested.

Shaking your head, you went to move around him. “No.” You told him firmly.

“Why not?” He furrowed his brows.

You stopped, and turned on him. “You break everything you touch, Cain!” You told him. “You’ve left a long string of broken hearts behind you. Do you know how long it took me to feel anything close to alright? Your heart is ice, the only person you care about is yourself!” Your eyes watered, your anger overflowing. “Your mark is a scar upon my soul, one that will never leave me. And you think you deserve to have me again? You think that you can waltz back into my life for another chance? I. Think. Not.” Your ground out, turning on your heel and storming off.


End file.
